Kristonion
Kristonion is a very large and older nation at 64 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. The main language of the country is English, followed by German and Russian. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kristonion work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kristonion will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kristonion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kristonion does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kristonion detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Kristonion will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Above: Presidential Palace located in suburbs of Allentown, Kristonion = Politics = Kristonion, though a dictatorship, is very much like a democracy. The nation is ruled by the Conservative-D's(a political party). Elections are held for mayor and governor positions in cities and counties. Elections for the position of President are not held, though they are held for Vice President and Cabinet positions. All cities in Kristonion have a mayor, except Allentown which is directly governed by President Allen. Also Kristonion has counties which all have a governor, and some consider the counties to be like states or provinces, though they are not. Political Parties *Conservative-D's - CD is the ruling political party in Kristonion. The party is mainly a group of Conservative Democrats. In every election the CD's get the majorities of the votes. *Union Party - The next largest political party in Kristonion. The Union party is a right-wing party and always has a candidate running against the CD's in elections, though the UP candidates have never won. *Red Union - The RU is a smaller political party in Kristonion. The RU is a socialist party and rarely receives over 5% of the votes in elections. *National Party - The NP is a outlawed political party in Kristonion. Though the party is outlawed, it still manages to sneak candidates into elections. The NP is an extremist right party and is also known to be the party of criminals in Kristonion. = Economy = Kristonion has a planned economy. The citizens enjoy an extremely good education and health-care system. The taxes in Kristonion, though, are very high, but it hasn't effected anything or one that much. Most of the country's money is spent on infrastructure(during peacetime), though when in war the money mainly goes to the military. When it is peacetime, besides infrastructure, some money goes to technology a smaller amount goes to land purchase, and a even smaller amount goes to the military. On January 18 during the rebuilding of Kristonion, the nation's first school was built. The construction of this building helped increase the nations income for taxes, and more money from taxes meant quicker rebuilding. = Military = Military Information Kristonion's military is medium-sized compared to many other nations. The Army of Kristonion currently has 1,576 soldiers stationed within the nation's borders. Kristonion has 80 M1A2 tanks stationed within the nations borders. The Airforce of Kristonion has only 2 Yakovlev Yak-9 fighters and 1 AH-1 Cobra available to use. The military also owns 3 cruise missiles. In Kristonion's four wars, there has been a total of 3,202 soldier casualties. Wars Kristonion, since it's creation has been in no major wars. Though it had many battles in three small wars. In the first war, Kristonion had been victim to a surprise attack and the country was knocked into Anarchy and a national draft. Even with those problems, Kristonion still won the war, after they had received financial aid from CDS. The second war was a quick war, in which Kristonion faced none of the problems they faced in the first. On January 1, 2007, Kristonion declared war on a CDS "Shoot-on-Sight" nation, Keesland. After four days of fighting the destroyed nation of Keesland and the untouched Kristonion declared peace. Some Kristonons called the conflict the New Years' War. Involvement in the Second Great War On January 11, 2007, Kristonion officially entered The League vs. The Initiative war by declaring war on Midtown. The CDS had been at war with the GOONS since earlier that day. The next day, Kristonion declared war on Mechadonia. Another nation, Eporedia, was attacked by Kristonion on Jan. 13. On the morning of Jan. 14, the nation of Eporedia, suddenly rebuilt over a thousand troops and attacked Kristonion. Also two cruise missile attacks were launched on Kristonion. Luckily, even after two attacks, Kristonion was not sent into anarchy, and was able to rebuild defenses. Though, on the next day around 12PM, Eporedia attacked again, this time destroying the whole army and putting Kristonion into anarchy. This attacked caused extreme anger within the government due to the fact that the CDS and GOONS were under a cease fire. During the evening of Jan. 15 Eporedia and Kristonion decided to declare peace, and the peace declaration was signed on the morning of Jan. 16. On January 17 the Great War ended and peace was declared with Midtown and Mechadonia. List of Wars *vs. (Unknown) - Nov 22''(?), 2006 - Nov 31(?), 2006 *vs. (Unknown) - (Unknown) *vs. Keesland - Jan 1, 2007 - Jan 5, 2007 *vs. Midtown - Jan 11, 2007 - Jan 19, 2007 *vs. Mechadonia - Jan 12, 2007 - Jan 20, 2007 *vs. Eporedia - Jan 13, 2007 - Jan 16, 2007 = Population Statistics = Religion ''(Approximate Estimations) *56% = Sikh *20% = Jewish *10% = Hindu *9% = Buddhists *4% = Muslim *1% = Taoist Ethnicities *70% = German *9% = Russian *8% = Scandinavian *5% = English *4% = French *2% = Israeli *1% = Greek *1% = Swiss National Holidays *'President's Day' - January 8 - Celebrates the President's birthday. *'League Day' - January 11 - Celebrates the joining in the war against the Initiative. *'Founder's Day' - November 19 - Celebrates the day Kristonion was founded. *'Alliance Day' - November 21 - Celebrates joining the CDS. *'Anarchy Wednesday' - November 22 - Rememberance of the losses from Kristonion's 1st war. External Links * Kristonion National Factbook Category:Nations of North America